Wedding Dress
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: Daiki tersenyum melihat Ryouta bahagia. Namun dia sedih, karna ia bukanlah orang yang membuat Ryouta bahagia.


Tittle : Wedding Dress

Pair : AoKi, YuKi

Rate : Aman.

Genre : Gado-gado(?)

Warning : Cerita yang aneh, abal, etc-_-v

Disclaimer : Not me.

.

Don't like? Don't Read!

.

Like? Please Enjoy ~

* * *

"Apakah anda, Kasamatsu Yukio, mau menerima Kise Ryouta sebagai istri anda dalam keadaan sedih, senang, sakit, sehat, kaya, dan miskin hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, Saya, Kasamatsu Yukio, bersedia menerima Kise Ryouta sebagai istri saya dalam keadaan sedih, senang, sakit, sehat, kaya, dan miskin hingga maut memisahkan kami."

"Dan apa anda, Kise Ryouta, mau menerima Kasamatsu Yukio sebagai suami anda dalam keadaan sedih, senang, sakit, sehat, kaya, dan miskin hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya, Kise Ryou―"

Brak!

"Tunggu dulu!"

Pandangan semua hadirin yang menghadiri pernikahan suci itu mengarah pada pintu, tempat seorang pria tampan berkulit tan yang tadi membuka pintu itu dengan brutal sedang mengatur nafas nya.

Ryouta menatap pria itu dengan tidak percaya, apakah mata nya sedang berusaha membohongi nya?

Pria tan itu melangkah dengan susah payah, nafas nya memburu.

Pria itu berhenti di tengah jalan, lalu ia berkata, "Ryouta..."

Ryouta tersenyum, ia kemudian berlari menuju ke arah pria itu―tentu saja dengan menaikan sedikit gaun nya― sembari berbisik, "Daiki,"

Pria itu―Aomine Daiki― balas tersenyum kecil ditengah nafas nya yang memburu. Jas yang di pakainya sudah tak terkancing, kemeja putih nya pun basah oleh keringat.

Daiki ikut berlari kecil dan langsung menangkap tubuh langsing milik Ryouta ke dalam pelukan nya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang, Daicchi," ucap Ryouta diantara pelukan mereka. Daiki balas memeluk Ryouta dan dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat Yukio tersenyum.

* * *

"Hei, Daicchi, menurut mu, gaun ini bagus tidak?" Ryouta menunjukan sebuah pamflet berisi brosur gaun pernikahan kepada Daiki yang sedang asik mendengarkan music sembari membaca majalah kesukaannya.

"Hm? Ya terserah kau saja, Ryou." balas Daiki santai. Tangan nya meraih salah satu potato chip di bungkus makanan disebelahnya kemudian memakannya.

Ryouta menggembungkan pipi nya. "Kau menyebalkan!" ia melempar bantal kecil ke arah Daiki.

"Auch! Apa yang kau lakukan, Ryouta!?" Daiki langsung menerjang Ryouta yang duduk di sebelah nya.

"Kyahahaha! Daiki! Lepaskan! Geli~"

"Tidak akan aku lepaskan, Aomine Ryouta!"

"Aku minta maaf, tapi lepaskan aku~ Aku geli~"

"Huh! Baiklah,"

Daiki langsung melepaskan Ryouta. Sesaat mereka berpandangan, kemudian tertawa.

* * *

Cinta itu sangat indah ketika saling memiliki.

Cinta itu sangat indah ketika saling jujur.

Cinta itu sangat indah ketika saling percaya.

Namun,

Cinta itu sangat menyakitkan ketika ada dusta.

Cinta itu sangat menyakitkan ketika ada pengkhianatan.

* * *

Sret―

"Ryou? Kau mau kemana?" Daiki bertanya dengan heran ketika melihat Ryouta sudah selesai memasukan semua baju nya ke dalam sebuah koper besar.

Namun bukannya menjawab, ia malah menyeret koper nya menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei!" Daiki yang kesal tidak mendapat jawaban dari Ryouta langsung mencekal tangan tunangan nya itu.

"Jawab pertanya―"

"Lepas..."

"H―hei! Kenapa kau menangis, Ryou?" Daiki langsung menarik tubuh Ryouta kedalam dekapan nya lalu mencium rambut nya dengan gusar. Hell, siapa yang berani menyakiti malaikat nya?

"Lepaskan aku, Aomine Daiki..." Ryouta berusaha mendorong tubuh Daiki.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Cerita padaku." Daiki menangkup wajah Ryouta dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hahaha... Lucu sekali kau Aomine. Kau bertanya padaku 'kau kenapa? Padahal kau lah yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini."

Daiki tercengang. Dia yang membuat Ryouta menjadi seperti ini...?

"Hei, apa maksudmu?"

"HAHAHAHA! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu hubungan mu dengan Satsuki Momoi?"

Tubuh Daiki langsung menegang. Sial! Bagaimana Ryouta bisa tahu!?

"Tidak seperti itu, Ryou! Dia hanya―"

"Hanya apa? Hanya wanita yang mengandung anakmu, hah?!"

Daiki hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia jelaskan pada Ryouta.

"Aku pergi. Terima kasih atas selama ini, Aomine-san."

Dan dengan itu Ryouta langsung menarik koper nya keluar dari kamar mereka, keluar dari kehidupan Daiki...

* * *

Kring―

Trek―

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Moshi-moshi? Dai-chan?"

Daiki menghela nafas, ia pikir yang menelfon nya adalah Ryouta. Ternyata...

"Ada apa, Satsuki?"

"Kenapa kau terdengar tidak bersemangat begitu tahu ini aku?" suara Satsuki terdengar kesal.

"Katakan saja apa maumu, aku sedang tidak ada waktu."

Daiki yakin dia mendengar suara Satsuki yang mendesah kecil.

"Bisa kau temani aku nanti siang check up ke dokter nanti siang?"

"Aku si―"

"Ini tentang anakmu, Dai-chan."

Itu bagai skak mat bagi Daiki.

"Baik, nanti siang jam 12 aku tunggu di caffe biasa, jika kau telat, aku akan langsung pergi."

"Baiklah ~ Jam 12 di caffe biasa, aku tunggu kau~ Aku mencintaimu, Dai-chan~"

Trek―

Merasa jijik, Daiki langsung menutup telfon yang masih tersambung dengan Satsuki. Ia tidak peduli jika mungkin saja wanita itu mengumpat di tempat nya.

Dengan langkah lunglai, Daiki melangkah ke kamar nya dengan Ryouta―dulu―.

Ia langsung merebahkan tubuh nya di spot dimana Ryouta tidur dulu dan langsung mencium bantal yang dipakai Ryouta.

"Ryouta... Gomenasai…"

Dan dengan itu Daiki langsung terlelap. Pergi ke alam mimpi tempat dimana ia bisa bertemu Ryouta...

* * *

"Selamat, Mrs. Aomine, kandungan anda dalam keadaan baik." Dokter dengan tag name Sousuke Aizen itu hanya tersenyum datar sembari melihat Daiki.

"Benarkah, Dokter Sousuke? Wah aku senang sekali!" Satsuki tersenyum senang sembari melemparkan senyum lebar.

"Tapi, Mr. Aomine, anda harus menjaga pola makan, perbanyak makan sayur, ne?"

"Ne, jika begitu kami permisi dulu, Dokter." Daiki dan Satsuki bangkit berdiri dan langsung berpamitan kepada Dokter tampan itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan ~ Jya~" Aizen melambaikan tangan nya kepada mereka berdua.

Daiki menangguk dan Seohyun membungkukan badan nya sedikit dan pintu ruangan itu langsung tertutup.

"Haah..." Aizen langsung menaruh tangan nya di mulut. "Aomine Daiki..." dan kemudian menggeleng-geleng.

* * *

"Daicchi? Hei! Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Ryouta sebal.

"Ah? Aku hanya melamun karna kau sangat cantik hari ini," jawab Daiki sembari tertawa kecil. Hei, dia tidak berbohong. Ryouta sangat cantik sekali.

"Ahaha..." Ryouta hanya tertawa―membuat kedua mata nya melengkung bagai bulan sabit.

"Ehem."

Suara deheman dari Pastur yang memimpin acara pernikahan nya dengan Yukio membuatnya tersadar.

"Ah, gomen, Daicchi, aku harus menemui calon suami ku, kita akan berbicara lagi nanti." Ryouta tersenyum sekilas sebelum menaikkan gaun nya sedikit dan berlari menuju Altar.

Daiki hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menatap punggung Ryouta .

Ya, Ryouta telah menemukan kebahagian nya.

Sebuah kebahagiaan kecil.

Dan Daiki tak mau menghancurkan kebahagiaan kecil yang baru saja akan Ryouta raih.

Ia sungguh tak mau...

Prok prok prok―

Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah dan para tamu undangan yang berdiri membuat Daiki tersenyum lagi.

_Akhirnya... Akhirnya Ryouta meraih kebahagiaan nya_.

Daiki langsung membalikkan badan nya dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Ketika diambang pintu keluar, ia tersenyum. Senyum bahagia, dan senyum sedih.

Tersenyum bahagia karna Ryouta sudah meraih kebahagiaan nya,

Tersenyum sedih karna bukan dia yang membantu Ryouta meraih kebahagiaan itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Ryouta. Aku mecintaimu." bisik nya pelan sebelum melangkah keluar dan menghilang diantara suara kebahagiaan di gereja kecil itu.

* * *

END

.

OR TBC?

* * *

A/N : Err… sebenernya ini fic remake dari salah satu fic RPF saya di wordpress, dan saya dengan nekat dan pedenya merubah pair fic ini ke AoKi =w=

Dan….. saya tau ini fic OOC banget, terutama pada karakter Daiki… tapi…. Saya tidak bisa menahan hasrat(?) untuk me-remakenya…..

Dan soal pair, KasaKise itu termasuk pair kesukaan saya

Yah tapi…saya suka segala fic yang menyangkut uke!kise sih xD #dilemparbola

Dan tentang Satsuki… itu karna otak saya sudah buntu memikirkan wanita mana yang cocok =w=)a Saya tidak benci Satsuki, sungguh, namun kali ini dia saya nistai karna kekurangan karakter :c

Dan, ya, disini saya menambahkan Sousuke Aizen, salah satu pemeran Bleach w)/

Yah, mata saya sudah rabun, sudikah kalian memberikan saya konkrit, kritik, kesan, dan segala sesuatu(?) tentang tulisan ataupun typo yang ada di fic saya? Saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati x"D

.

Love,

Ren


End file.
